Afterworld
by Tjheartnote
Summary: In the year 2012 A ancient evil was awakend. On that day the world ended. Follow the adventures of Tyro and his friends as they journy though a new world in search of a powerful relic that can seal the evil and open the gates of paradise.


Afterworld

By: T.P.C

Episode one: The end is only the beginning. Into the future.

**A great and terrible evil will awaken.**

**An evil that will divide one race into countless others.**

**The end of days will soon come giving birth to a new age.**

**All must cast aside their creeds and origins in order to unite.**

**Only then this evil will fall and Gaia's children will be whole once again.**

**Paradise will be lost no longer.**

**All will become clear.**

**Under a perfect sky.**

_Codex of the wondering souls: Verse one._

What truly makes us human? Is it our ability to logically decipher our environment and situations? The ability to speak and cognitively understand others? Or is it our shape and form molded through billions of years of evolution? Whatever the reason we are what we are. But what if there was a force in this infinite universe. One that would want to take away those aspects for its own pleasure?

One that's soul mission was to rob us of what would make us sentient turning us into mindless, rabid, beasts? Kind of like what we are right now but a lot worse. And what if the only escape from such a fate was to give up a part of what makes us physically human. Would you sacrifice an aspect of your humanity to remain physically or mentally human?

Oh! I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Tyro Jerrit Heartnote. I'm writing this record of my actions for all to see. So you will at least know what happened.

This is not only my record but the record of my companions. The ones who joined me on this journey to the gates of paradise.

It all began at my time. I was an average 17 year old high school senior. Friends, family and college were my only concerns back then. I transferred to hideaway valley high a year ago which more or less set me back a grade.

It was hard at first getting used to the new atmosphere,

But in spite of the rough beginning I adapted.

I was enjoying life to the fullest.

But What I didn't realized that three days from now I was going to die and four days latter the world was going to end.

Day one: March 7th 2012 A.D. 11:15 A.m.

"OK students today I'm going to tell you a story about optimism and pessimism." My creative writing teacher was giving a last minuet lecture to my class about attitudes. Unfortunately my attention was elsewhere thinking about spring break and my family's vacation to Japan. Not knowing that within a few minutes I was going to have an encounter with fate.

"And the optimistic kid Said. 'Underneath all of this bull there must be a pony!' Oh! Look at the time! Sorry I kept all of you waiting. I just rather leave all of you with a nice afterthought before Spring break. Class dismissed! Now go out there and have a good time! "

The school bell brought me out of my little daydream. I shook my head and breathed a sigh of relief. I got up and headed for the door until my teacher spoke. "Mr. Heartnote. Could you come here please?" Aw geez now at the last minuet my past catches up with me!

I turned around and walked towards my teacher. "Yes. What is it that you need sir?" He had an obviously displeased look on his face. "I received a note from the network administrator not too long ago saying that you been downloading illegal software and media off the school's Internet connection again.

He wants you to bring your laptop in so he can clean off anything illegal you downloaded. If you don't you will face an inquiry from the principle and your parents along with the proper authorities will be notified of your actions.

It says on the bottom of the note. 'I'm not being mean. I'm just offering you a clean slate. I don't care if you back the stuff up just keep it off your computer and ours.' I for one don't really care about this stuff but if I were you I do it."

He handed me the note and pointed to the electronics and computers lab down the hall. I gave him an affirming nod and made my way down the hall with my head hung low.

My collection of anime, old video game roms and music now was on their way to the gates of oblivion. But it was either that or do something stupid that would end up canceling my family's vacation to pay a fine to the ESA and RIAA. And grounding me for my spring break.

In my aimless depressed swagger I end up unintentionally slamming into someone. I ended up knocking her back and falling forward on her. My face planted square between her legs. "What the hell are you doing? Get off of her! You just love getting into trouble don't you son? "I felt a pair of large strong hands pick me up into the air. It was my school's cop. Officer Clayton.

Unfortunately for me he's also school's temp network admin. "Officer Wait! He didn't do it on purpose! It's my fault." The girl I ran into got up and brushed herself off. "I wasn't watching where I was going and ended up running into him." He put me down, reached into my backpack, and pulled out my laptop.

"I'll give this back when I'm done making it legal again. I'm also putting an ESA filter chip in so this does not happen again. I'm only doing this for your own good Tyro. I rather not take you in. As for you Rem please would you try to maintain your sense of direction?"

With that he left. "What a jerk! What crawled up his chocolate wiz-way?" Rem retorted. "He's only like that towards me because I'm a downloader. He used to work for the ESA until he got fired for downloading music."

"Oh! Silly me I forgot to introduce myself I'm Rem Miranda." She extended her hand. I gladly took it and shook it. "Tyro Heartnote. Pleased to meet you!" Rem smiled and let go. "So you going anywhere for your spring break? I hear Japan is nice at this time of year."

Huh? She's going to Japan as well? Maybe I'll see her when I'm out there. "What part of Japan?"

She got upset. "Why should I tell you?" I held my hands as a sweat-drop ran down my forehead.

"Because I'm going to Japan too me and my family." She gave me a shrewd look. As she scrutinized me.

"Are you some kind of stalker?" I started to sweat bullets. "N-no! My family has been planning this vacation for years and we finally have an opportunity to go." She eased up and calmed down.

"I see. Well if you must really know I'm going to Akihabara and to the Pokémon Center whilst I'm out there. They are letting me and my sisters have a run of the town."

"Wouldn't you get lost?" Rem shook her head. "My phone has a GPS tracker on it. My family knows where I'm at so long as I hang onto my phone" She pulled out her cell phone. I noticed a Raichu Charm hanging from it. "So you're a fan of Pokémon eh?" She nodded. "Yah but I graduated to something more complex. Pokémorphs."

She caught my interest. "Oh! Do you know about Intertwined Dreams? It's my favorite Pokémorph story." She tilted her head and smiled "Yah But I wonder what ever happened to the writer?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "News has it that he mysteriously disappeared. All the written copies of the story were burnt and the copies on his site were deleted. Now it's being traded on the torrent networks."

My cell phone rang. I pulled out my headset and answered. "Hello?" All I could hear was heavy breathing. "Seven days till the end of days. If you wish to live do not go to the land of the rising sun." I started to get a little annoyed. "Listen here. If this is a crank call then hang up. I don't have time for such things!" The voice got raspier.

"If it is answers you seek look to the codex of the wondering souls…" The caller hung up. I looked up the number up on my phone so I could try and call him back but it read all zeros what's stranger is the fact that it read a odd date September 13 0085.

"What was all that about?" I closed my phone and put it away. "Just some weirdo saying something about the end of days."

Rem started to get weary. "I don't know Tyro. It could be an omen."; "Well the guy told me to look to the Codex of the wondering souls if I want answers." Rem suddenly dashed off. "Follow me!" I gave chase.

Rem's House 1:00 p.m.

I was lying on the couch in her den whilst she was looking for something inside the boxes of her storage closet. "Found it yet?"

Rem was deep inside the walk in closet. "Almost got it… There!"

A bunch of boxes fell as she came out of the closet. "I found it! The codex of the wondering souls." I opened the book and read the first verse. "Well that doesn't make sense. I only bought that thing because it had Pokémorphs on it."

Rem's mom called down the stairs. "Hey Hurry up and pack we're leaving for Japan tomorrow morning!" Rem sighed and took the book. "You better go. Chances are we'll be taking the same flight."

I got up and put my sandals back on. "Ok but I do have an idea. Why don't we register each other on our phones so we can use that GPS tracker to find each other?"

"Already done!" Rem's phone was on my contacts and my GPS tracker. "Ok I guess I'll see you latter then." Rem waved and bid me farewell. With that I left.

My house. 6:00 p.m.

"Let's see cloths and hygiene items, check, passport, check, Laptop, check, DSA, check, PSP2 with Talk-man 2 and headset microphone check. Looks like I'm all packed and ready to go. Oh! One more thing my cards." I went into my closet and pulled out my trading cards. My phone rang. It was that same strange caller from before. I was a little annoyed but since I got time to kill I might as well humor him. I picked it up and flipped it open.

"Hello?" It wasn't the same voice this time it was that of a child. "Mr. Tyro?" I was a bit confused about this but yet I continued. "Yah this is he." The voice sounded like it was begging. "Please go Mr. Tyro! If you don't go you'll get killed! Oh no he's coming back! Please go to Japan! Please go and save us!" The call ended.

I just gave up at that point. I kicked off my shoes, collapsed on my bed and stared out into the evening sky wondering if one day I could just hop on a plane that could take me off to a distant world. I closed my eyes and rested.

Day 2: June 8th 2:16 A.M.

Hideaway valley airport

I was dragging my family's luggage behind me since they decided to get on board ahead of me and leave me to check their bags.

One of the bags slid in front of my eyes and I ended up slamming against the counter. "Oh! Tyro! Are you alright?" I felt someone lift the bag off my face. It was Rem! "Oh hey there Rem… My… Don't you look pretty…?"

I faded from consciousness. Whilst in my slumber I had an unusual dream. I was in a ruined city. It looked like everything was torn apart by what I don't know. The buildings were falling apart; there were half eaten bodies in the streets, and most of everything electronic was either smashed or completely destroyed.

Unfortunately I was soon going to find out why. I turned around and standing right in front of me was a gigantic being. He had large gorilla like arms, a human face but he had large canines protruding from his mouth and he was about as big as a bus.

He looked down at me with those blood red eyes and let out a holler that shook the entire place. All I could do was run!

I went inside one of the buildings and shut the door. I could hear screeches and hollers coming from the other side. Looks like he brought some friends. I looked around for anything useful that I could use to defend myself but all I could find was a metal pole.

They were breaking in the door all I could do was get up the stairs. I made it to the roof but stopped short of what I saw. A gigantic spider on top of one of the buildings! I didn't know what to think. Soon the creatures caught up to me and right before they could grab me I woke up!

When I woke up I was on the plane while it was in flight. I looked around I noticed Rem sleeping in the row across from me then I looked out the window to see Tokyo below. A beautiful city that never seems to sleep. The intercom rang up.

"This is your Capitan speaking we'll be landing in just a few minuets. Please fasten all seat belts and lock all tray tables in upright position. We hope you enjoyed flying subsonic airlines. And we hope you choose again real soon." From California to Kanto in 15 hours. Jet lag is a drag isn't it.

My hotel room 9:00 P.M. JPN time

I slumped back on the recliner and turned the TV on.

Naruto shippuden was on. At least they now started to subtitle Animés for American visitors.

I heard my cell phone rang. I checked who it was. It was Rem! "Hello?" she seamed be in a good mood "Hey you. I hope you're well rested. Because we are going to Akihabara together. To buy some costumes." I was confused. "Wait. What?"

"Your parents employed you as my bodyguard." I let out a sigh. "Why I am not surprised?" Rem giggled. "Ok I'll let you rest. But be up at 5:00 A.M. Sharp. See you there!" She hung up.

I just shook my head and thought "Is this really a vacation?"

My phone rang a second time. It was that unknown caller again. I answered.

"I warned you not to come. This will be your last chance Do not go to the only center for creatures in this city." Then the signal sounded fuzzy like it was being intercepted. "Mr. Tyro! Please help us we're in the Pokémon center please Hurry! He's going to kill us!" The call ended. Whatever this was it certainly meant something was going to happen.

Day 3 June 9th 4:00 A.M. Last day.

I heard someone knocking on my door. I got up from my futon and answered the door. There was a maid holding a package in her hands. "This from Miss Rem." She placed the package at my feet bowed, and walked away. I was curious to see what was in the package. I opened it. Inside was a costume. It looked like Naruto's outfit. There was also a note. "Hope it fits." I decided to put on the costume. It was a perfect fit. I really felt like a ninja in this. It even came with some throwing knives and a wig.

Someone else was knocking on the door now. It was Rem. She was dressed like Sakura. "Hi Tyro. It dose fit you well. I thought you wouldn't want to miss out on the cosplay breakfast. You better hurry up and get ready 'Naruto'." With that she skipped off. I sighed. This is starting to get far too weird.

Cosplay café, Akihabara, 8:00 A.M.

I finally made it up the long narrow staircase into the café.

I open the door and walked in. The stewardess who was dressed like a French maid bowed to me and said something I didn't understand. I instantly switched on my psp2 and connected the headset microphone.

For a split second all of the spoken language in the room was scrambled then it was all now in English. When I spoke the psp2 repeated my words in Japanese The stewardess showed me to Rem's table and handed us some English menus. "Everything here looks so expensive." Rem exclaimed. I decided to get into character. "So what! As long as the ramen is good that's all that matters."

Rem picked up on my hint and joined in. "That's all you care about you idiot then I'm leaving!" I smiled. "Then do I get your order?" She got a little upset but it was part of the act. "You're a pig Naruto. Almost as much of a pig as Ino!"

I gave a sly look and said. "At least my stomach isn't as big as the forehead of a certain someone I know!" I whisper to Rem. "Ok go ahead and give me a good wallop." With that Rem punched me across the face and I went down. Everyone in the room was laughing. They were laughing at us but it actually felt good.

I got to my feet and the both of us bowed. The restaurant manager came to us to complement our act and told us our meals were on the house. After that we went though the town we got to the cosplay shop and I changed into a custom costume a mix of casual and tactical. An original Hero.

I was wearing the Naruto sandals with a pair of painter's blue jeans held up by a utility belt with all sorts of replica guns and blades. I was wearing a Red t-shirt with the NERV logo on it. Over it was an unzipped flack jacket replica and a long red trench coat to go over that. To top it all off I added a pair goggles on top of my forehead and a pair of biker gloves.

Rem's was different she was dressed in a mix of Far East and old west. She wore a pair of wood sandals and a pair of denim shorts wit ha pair of gun holsters complete with six shooters and to complement them a Katana was added to the holster. Her top was a tied together plaid button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and an open kimono cover it all. To top it all off she added a cowboy hat bearing the kanji symbol for Angel. With that we decided to move on to our next stop.

The Pokémon center. The very place where my fate waited for me. We entered the doors and were greeted by a women cosplaying Nurse Joy. She took us upstairs where the trading card league regulars played.

The place was as quiet as a ghost town no one was there. Like everyone was totally afraid of coming here. My cell phone rang.

"Hello?" It was that child like voice again. "Mr. Tyro! You made it! Listen we're in the basement just tell nurse joy you come to change the gym leader. She'll understand. Hurry!"

I dashed off to the entrance. Rem gave chase. I told Nurse Joy what the voice asked me and she opened a door to the basement. The two of us went in with our replica weapons drawn. We followed the hallway though the storage room until we came to a door with some strange markings.

It bears the same markings as the codex. The door was ajar. We went in to find what looked like a Laboratory I noticed some cages but I couldn't make out what was in them. It was too dark to tell. Rem found a light switch. We finally got a glimpse at what was inside those cadges.

"Pokémorphs! I thought they were only fictional!" Rem exclaimed a Meowth morph was sleeping inside one of the cadges next to the phone. "Hey anyone here understand English?" All of them woke and roused their heads.

"Hey I think this is the guy that Sam has been calling! Please get us out of here! The keys are in the next room!" I nodded and dashed to the back room. There was a guard sleeping on a table with the keys on it. I carefully reached out with my sword and grabbed the keys.

I quickly left the room and unlocked almost all of the cadges. When I was unlocking the last one I felt a blunt force strike me over the back of the head.

When I came to I noticed I was handcuffed and my belongings removed. "Bravo Mr. Heartnote but I'm afraid your efforts to rescue my experiments are unfortunately futile. Now I'm afraid I will have to dispose of you and your girlfriend."

I noticed it was that same rasping voice from before. I couldn't make out what or who it was because my vision was still blurred.

"Don't worry. Your death will be quick and painless." I seen him pick up a sharp object and stabbed me with it. I started to get weaker. I heard Rem's silent and soft whimpering.

I noticed that the left cuff on my handcuffs was loose. I carefully loosen the cuff and got myself free when my assailant backed away I looked to one of the guards I noticed the hand grenades on his jacket then I got an idea. When the guard came close I got up and jumped on him.

One the other guard came in and tried to pull me off. I kicked him in the chest. I fell off. The guards pulled out their guns and fired pumping me full of lead. I stumbled back. The one who stabbed me looked over my face as the guards propped me up.

"Well I was going to let you live as one of my experiments but looks like you're completely…" I coughed up some blood half mustering the word. "Fu…" I opened my hand and dropped a bunch a grenade pins. Before they realized it. It was too late the guards grenades exploded killing them and the stabber.

I soon started to fade away from consciousness. All I could hear was Rem trying to save me soon all I saw faded to red then to black. What then came was what felt lake a dream. I was in a beautiful field with thousands of different flowers in the distance was a stone temple. I went towards the temple and entered it. Inside was a throne with a skeleton wearing a white sheet and clutching a sword.

I reached out for the sword until the skeleton grabbed my hand and looked to me. "You're the one. The one who can wield this blade! Take it and do what you can to save this universe." The skeleton turned to dust and the sword lay before my feet.

I picked it up and was soon consumed by a blinding light I was in what looked like a battlefield. There were monsters coming across the horizon. I redid my sword for the coming onslaught.

Just as I was about to fight the demon army alone. Something strange happened. I woke up! My eyes slowly opened. I noticed I was inside what looked like a test tube. I looked around but couldn't see very well because my vision was blurred by the fluid inside the tube. I heard a cool calm electronic voice say.

"Resurrection complete! Identify: Tyro Heartnote, born in the late 21st century pre-apocalyptic. Cause of death; multiple bullet wounds. Current date and time: September 13th 0085 A.V. Current relatives: None at this time. Current species: Human. Warning if subject is not morphed within 7 days then adverse and dangerous mutations will occur. And then subject will be terminated.

What the hell is going on here?

End of episode 1


End file.
